Bad bad girlfriend
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: the story of a certain Suna woman and her night at a club songfic. AU


Okay guy's it's been a while. I heard this song on the radio and i just HAD to write this. so yea R&R you can flame if you want about my shitty grammar or horrible formating

* * *

The scene was dark. The air was hot. The floor was crowded. The music was loud. All in all, it was an awesome night for getting down and dirty. In the middle of the dance floor was the illustrious Temari, dancing, grinding and sweating on the dance floor. Wearing her very mini denim skirt, her black stockings, and a very small and tight tank top. Her hair in a messy quad pigtail fashion and all she had on her face was eyeliner and lip gloss. There she was in one of Konoha's hotspots, dancing and grinding with the many guys that fought for a chance to be near her. After the song ended she walked up to the bar out of breath and sweating. Her newest dance partner offering her a free drink.

"what'll ya have babe." He said showing off a fanged smile. She gave him a wink and a smirk. "double shot of Jack and coke…minus the coke." She replied. Soon enough she was on her fifth free drink of the night as she downed it letting out a wild girl scream. "thanks." she said as she left him and returned to the dance floor. Another man with long silky black hair and a tattoo on his forehead began to dance with her as she ground against him with the beat. The live band striking up a very loud song as the lead singer wailed on his guitar.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, cant stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll right the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin tough,  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No on really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's comin back to my place tonight_

She returned to the bar with her newest boy toy, ordering another drink. Her grinding lowered her skirt enough to show a glimpse of the red thong she was wearing. All eyes on her as she climbed on stage with the band, her eyes blood shot from what ever drug or whatever booze she had been doing. She began to dance as the band played even louder.

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend_

The lead singer staring at her with full on lust as she walked over and danced for him. Her head shaking around rocking to the beat. She finally vacated the stage and returned to the dance floor where a blonde haired blue eyed man fell into her erotic trap of getting him to pay for her drinks. The lead singer giving an all knowing smirk as her continued.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight_

_I say  
No one really knows just how far shes going to go  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend_

The night went on, she left a lot of men in a lot of pain especially the one man she punched out for slapping her ass. The lead singer from the band was at his apt. door, ready to open it when he felt a pair of soft, slender yet powerful hands spin him around and slam him to the door. Before he could react his lips were engulfed buy the ones of the blonde goddess that was at his show. During there intense make-out session he finally opened the door as their night really began.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriends a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriends gotta have it)_

_She's a gold digger  
Now you figure out its over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly  
Man she's hot fixed to be, the only one that's for me_

Sounds thumping, crashing, banging, moaning and groaning could be heard throughout the apartment. Hours later they laid together, spent and broken on the floor, sweating heavily. He finally spoke up "fuck Tem, you have to pull so hard, I think my scalp is bleeding." He said as he checked, his body covered in fresh scratches, bite marks and hickeys. Temari giggled "well Shika, if you weren't so good I wouldn't have too pull on your hair, plus there was a nail digging into my side when you had me up against the wall. " God I fucking love you." He said as he laid a passionate kiss on her. They continued on into the night. Two lovers that could never get enough of each other.

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad bad girlfriend  
She's a bad bad girlfriend  
She's a bad bad girlfriend _


End file.
